Not an Average Day Today
by ShadowLink999
Summary: An average day in the Smash Mansion, some sleeping in, others taking advantage of the time. However, for two sword wielders, it will become more than 'An average day' today.


**This is my first one shot, so pls don't hate too much...or do, I don't really care. I just like seeing what people think about this**

* * *

 _Not According to Plan:_

An average, boring day here in the smash mansion.

Some of the smashers were holded up in their room, like Pit, who was playing a video game, and Sonic who was catching some 'Z's. Others went out to spar like Samus and Zelda. And some just went out for the sights, like Pikachu and Diddy to the forest.

However, nearly everyone else were in their favorite place. A magical place that everyone can agree on, was their favorite place along with the arena.

The Mess Hall.

Containing all the fighters favorite food, and then some. Ordon soup, bear meat, bananas, mushrooms, ice cream, this place was stocked up. Ran by ROB, with his excellent assistant, Kirby.

...Lets just say he didn't start off as a 5-star chef.

Another questioning person in the job, was the monitor.

Master Hand was in charge of organizing the fights, managing the fighters in general, and at most organize a tournament. Well he did not monitor the mess hall.

His other half did, Crazy Hand.

Took some convincing, but Crazy Hand got the job.

Lets just say, things are about to get a whole lot more interesting.

VVV

Lucina returned from her spar with Peach. Slightly down from her loss with the rather tricky princess.

Grabbing her tray of food with bear meat, something caught her eye. A small sealed white bag. Taking a look at the label, it confirmed her suspicion.

It was a bag of Pocky.

Lucina had heard good things about this food from her angel friend. Silently laughing to herself _"He's quite thin for someone who eats as much as Kirby"_ thinking as she placed the bag on her tray.

She went to look around a place to sit, but sweatdropped.

The place was jammed packed. Sure it was big enough to fit everyone, including different universes fighters, like both Corrins and Robins. The only places she can sit was with the retired fighter Snake, and by Link

Snake became retired by loosing use of one eye, greatly hindering his fighting ability. But Lucina just didn't feel adequately comfortable with him. That did not exclude people like Captain Falcon, who had no problem looking at him in the eyes...er eye.

Link on the other hand...she had a crush on him, there's no other way to say it. Once she got near him, she became a blushing mess. Can't form a coherent sentence, her breathing becomes rather shallow, her heart starts racing.

Even that one time, she was so incoherent, Link put his face near Lucina, close enough to feel each other's breathing "Lucina you okay? Your face makes Mario's hat pales" while feeling her forehead.

She nearly passed out if she didn't run off. But why did she like him? Well...

She liked how caring he was, his unique fighting style, mixing both close and far range, how he treated her as a person. He didn't mind that my fighting style mimicked the Hero king, but understood why she did it, and how different she was to Marth himself.

His looks were an added bonus.

And currently, he was sitting along with the female Robin.

Zelda was off to the arena, and Ganon was off with the other villains.

Lucina took some deep breaths _"Alright Lucina you can do this, you have an excuse if he sees you sitting down with him. All you have to do is sit by him…. By Naga, I faced off Grima alongside my father, but I can't sit besides another fi-"_

"Hey Lucina~" A green haired goddess spoke, making the princess jump backwards in shock.

"L-Lady Palutena, I did not see you there" Lucina spoke.

"So, what are you doing? Staring at Link again~".

"H-H-How did yo-".

"HA, so I was right" holding a two finger peace sign.

Lucina grew a red face, whether it was embarrassment or anger was unknown "Y-You tricked me!?"

"You my friend" Grabbing hold of the Pocky bag "Are correct" cracking it open and taking one for herself.

Lucina grumbled to herself, until something popped into Palutena's mind _"Oh, she's going to owe me for this."_

"Oh, Lucina~" getting her attention. Lucina in question, jumped backwards with a full red face, "Let's play the Pocky game" holding a single Pocky stick in her mouth, offering the other end to Lucina herself.

"W-What?! Absolutely not!" gathering the attention of everyone sitting within a 10 meter radius.

A few seconds past, until Palutena took a sigh "Alright" finishing her Pocky stick herself "Later."

Recovering from her shock, the rest of the fighters continued to their food. She went over to Links table.

Strangest part was when she reached the table, Robin immediately stood and excused herself to her quarters _"Shoot, she was my only confidence booster."_

"Nice meeting you Lucina" Link spoke, shooting her a smile.

She blushed slightly "Y-Yeah, nice meeting you too."

"So" taking a drink of milk "I heard that you and Peach fought today. How'd it go?"

Lucina sighed "I lost" bracing herself to be laughed at.

"Ah, that's too bad. Don't let it get to your head though. I struggled with her too, she's a tricky one."

Lucina laughed "You are correct _"How can I think like that, this is Link we're talking about."_

Time passed and so did their food, both fighters reminisce old memories of their past selves and fight. Even made fun of each other a bit, laughing a lot as a result.

Lucina made fun of Link not being as adorable as his toon self, while Link poked at Lucina's close resemblance with Marth. Marth can put on a wig, no one will know the difference

"Lucina, this has been a great time." Link stretched as he got up "But I think i'm going to sleep."

"Sleep? It's not even dark out."

Link chuckled "Yeah, but tell Zelda. She'll tell you about how many times I slept in."

 _"Ah, he's leaving."_ Lucina panicked inside _"Quick, what can I do to."_ Eyes scanned around the table, until she came across the same Pocky bag.

Picking it up very quickly, rivaling the ol' west, she gently shook it. "Hey Link, want to share these with me?" Catching her attention was the simple fact, all the time they were together, she has yet to blush or stutter. _"Well would you look at that"_

Knocking out of her trance was Link, waving at her face "Hello~Lucina, you heard what I said?"

She shook her head "W-Wait what?"

"I said sure" making a slight motion with his hand. With that Lucina scooted over, as Link sat besides her.

"My favorite, cookies and cream" Link smiled a child like grin.

"I like it as well." Lucina smiled.

Both fighters ate in silence, watching as others left the room. All up until they both reached the last piece, their hands touched

Link reeled back his hand, as Lucina blushed "I-I'm sorry, you can have the last piece Lucina."

Lucina wanted the piece, it was as good just like Pit promised her it was. Until something crossed her mind.

Smiling a dearing grin, she placed the stick in her mouth and poked Link on his shoulder.

Link, like Lucina, jumped back when he saw Lucina offering the other side of the stick "Hey Link, let's play the Pocky game."

"Lucina! Are you out of your mind!? Why would I" Link shouted, turning to the door.

"Wait Link, I just-"

"You just what!" Lucina was shocked at this side of Link "Thought I would leave Zelda for you?"

Lucina had no idea what to think, all she could mutter was "Z-Zelda?"

"Yeah, always loved her, always will."

As he turned to leave, leaving Lucina falling onto her knees, crying.

 **Well that was all in Lucina's pessimistic mindset**

Instead Link chuckled, snapping the Pocky stick from near her mouth. Much to her confusion.

As to answer her unspoken question. He responded with a rather long kiss.

Lucina was sitting there, in pure and utter shock from Link's actions. A full red face, her breathing hitched, she was in utter bliss. But missing the full opportunity to kiss back as he pulled away.

"I prefer the cream." Placing the stick in his mouth as he gave her a two finger peace sign and left the room.

Lucina in response fell backwards to the seats, as Robin returned.

"So...Eventful day?" laughing at the distant Lucina.

Lucina only joined "Yeah~" closing her eyes and only thought about the kiss before getting up and left the room.

VVV

 **With a small timeskip**

Link was walking about the grassy plains just outside the mansion until...

"Link wait!" Lucina waved him over.

Link gave a two finger salute. "Hello again Lucina."

Instead of responding normally, she punched him on the shoulder. "H-How can you act so normal after what happened."

"Because I can." Link smugly answered back, earning yet another punch to his shoulder.

"W-Well Link" Lucina shyly rubbed her shoulder. "I-I-I kinda…...like you" saying that last part quietly enough that Link couldn't hear it.

"What?"

"I kinda…..like you" once again, quiet.

"What?"

"I SAID I LIKE YOU!" Lucina snapped. Quickly growing a red face at her sudden outburst.

Link laughed and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Me too, I just thought that you liked Robin."

"Robin? No, he's a friend I can rely on." She reassured "A-And I thought you liked princess Zelda"

"Zelda? No, she's a close friend of mine, like Robin to you" Link reassured, before being interrupted by Lucina lunging at him. Both tumbled on the grass, and as they landed, pulled each other into a deep, passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, the burning of their lungs and the need for oxygen was greater than the passion. Forcing both to pull back.

"So" Lucina quipped shortly afterwards "What do you want to do now?"

Link shrugged "I guess i'll sleep" and like that Link earned a light punch on his shoulder. Quickly went out like a light. Lucina only smiled and hugged his arm, following suit. Cuddling up closer to him.

VVV

With a small timeskip

It grew dark outside, and Link and Lucina walked, hands clasped together, towards their room.

Just as they bumped into Palutena.

"Oh, didn't see you there Lady Palutena." Link spoke.

"No problem" Just as she sees the two interlocked hands. "My my, I see my plan worked" shooting both a smile.

"What plan?" Lucina was as baffled as Link "I never agreed to a plan."

Link just responded "There was a plan?"

Palutena shook her head "No, but I gave you the Pocky game idea." giving off the same two finger peace sign "And that he would do that."

"Wait...you knew Link liked me? How?"

Palutena just booped her nose and spoke. "A goddess always knows."

"Plus, she was one of the first few who pieced it together. Besides Zelda, and Robin."

"Link, I thought you were going to let me have this." Palutena whined, to which all laughed rather soon.

As the three went their separate ways, Lucina opened her door. But before closing her door to end the night, she looked back at Palutena, who did the same, quickly mouthing to her-

'Thank you.'

* * *

 **Like I said, this was my first attempt on a one shot. I want to know how well I did, it might seemed rushed and...you'll be right. I just did this because I love this pairing. Link + Lucina, a rather shallow pairing in the works**


End file.
